


Plan to make them happy

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Plan, Proposition, friends being good friends, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Oikawa fears his relationship with Kuroo is not going the way they wanted... only to find out eventually how wrong he had been.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, mentioned past Bokuto/Akaashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Oikawa Exchange Winter 2020





	Plan to make them happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlebirdthattoldyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlebirdthattoldyou/gifts).



> Enjoy!

“Wait, you think Kuroo’s not in love with you anymore? What gave you this vibe?” asked a bewildered Bokuto from Oikawa. 

They were sitting in Bokuto’s apartment, where they met up after Oikawa called Bokuto for help. The silver-haired male was beyond surprised at the act - after all, he was Kuroo’s best friend, not Oikawa’s!

But helping his bro’s partner was the least he could do!

“Well… he doesn’t really seem to want to spend time with me nowadays… I mean I get it that he is busy at work, and so am I, but before, he used to call me in his breaks, and actually answered all of my texts…”

“All of them?” cut in Bokuto, awed. Oikawa was infamous about how much he could text… 

“Well, yeah, but can you please let me finish venting, before you would ask questions?” pouted Oikawa, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, yeah, sure” nodded Bokuto, hands up in surrender.

“So, where was I? Ah, yes, so he didn’t do these anymore as much as he used to, but that could be understood. Which is infuriating, and making me question our relationship and his feelings is… that he has secrets. I can feel it.” Oikawa looked down to his fidgeting hands in his lap, saddened. “Something big. Do you think… he is cheating? I never thought him the type, but… that would make sense, no?” He looked back up, his chocolate brown irises searching and then locking onto golden ones. Bokuto gulped. He didn’t think that Kuroo would cheat on Oikawa either, but… this really sounded bad. 

“I… don’t know, and honestly, I don’t want to jump to conclusions, because that ended my relationship too, so let's consider him innocent until proven guilty, okay?” He tried hard to keep the flicker of hope alive in Oikawa, but he had to be considerate for both parties, while being sensitive, which, to say subtly, wasn’t his forte. 

“I… will ask him about it, okay? Then tell you what I got to know. Does that sound okay?” Bokuto was rather proud of himself - he found a nice solution and stayed impartial too! For a moment he thought about how proud Akaashi would be of him, but then he remembered that Akaashi was no longer a part of his life. He sighed, sadly, but all the more determined to make sure that Kuroo and Oikawa wouldn’t make the same mistakes he did. 

“Yes, thank you, Ko-chan, I owe you!” Oikawa said in the end, hugging him tightly, seeking comfort in him, which Bokuto provided gladly. 

*

Well, saying that he would do something was one thing, and actually carrying it out was another. But Bokuto Koutaro was a good bro as well a man of pride, so if he promised something, his word was law. To him, anyways.

He eventually called Kuroo, and invited him for drinks on a fine Thursday morning, just as mindful of the other’s schedule as always - but shh, don’t tell anyone that he actually didn’t know the other’s schedule! Keeping those in mind was so hard! Especially since Akaashi wasn’t around to remind him of things!

Kuroo replied in the noon break, saying that he was free to go for a drink that evening, and agreed to meet with Bokuto. 

The silver-haired male was overjoyed. Plan phase one - check!

After his afternoon run, he went home to get changed, then started his way to the bar he was going to meet with his best bro.

*

“Ko-chan?” asked Oikawa as he picked up his phone. 

“Hey hey heeey, Oi-bro!” came the loud and obnoxious reply, that made the brown-haired male deaf for a moment. 

“So you have news?” Oikawa asked once he regained his hearing sense.

“And such news I have!” beamed Bokuto, Oikawa could almost see his stupid smile. “Kuroo is not cheating on you, so dial down that stupid worry!” 

Oikawa let out a sigh of relief, feeling relaxed for the first time in three weeks. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am sure! He would never lie to me!” Bokuto sounded defensive, but it was understandable in Oikawa’s opinion. After all, he really was Kuroo’s best friend, and implying that he wasn’t honest with his best friend was rude. 

“Thank you for your help… I guess… he really is just busy?” wondered the brown-haired male.

“Y-yeah, I am sure!” the silver-haired agreed laughing, then gulped, to keep his shit together. “See you soon! Now I gotta go!”

“Oh, okay. Thanks again, Ko-chan! See ya!” Oikawa replied, but the call ended before he could end his speech.

Well, that was strange… not that he could understand Bokuto’s strange ways of functioning… After all, the owl-ish, childish male was unhinged to begin with.

He sighed, but at least felt better about not being cheated on.

*

“Huh, this was close…” Bokuto calmed his madly beating heart, then smiled widely. He could do what was asked of him! 

He was such a great bro! The best ever!

Not telling someone something wasn’t actually lying, though, right? 

*

“So, do you really think this will work?” Kuroo was beyond nervous, even Iwaizumi could see this on the usually easy-going, yet mysterious male. He sighed. 

“Of course it will. It is Shittykawa we are talking about, after all!” He chuckled to his own inside joke, but quickly ceased it, as Kuroo didn’t seem to relax by his friendly joking. “Don’t be a coward! And here I thought nobody could outmatch Tooru in overthinking, but now I see why you two share such a deep bond - mutual overthinking. What a nice way to romance!” He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. 

“That was mean! I mean, Tooru would say this if he was here, I am sure.” Kuroo countered.

“Woah, you are such a psych,” deadpanned Iwaizumi, getting fed up with the shitty-haired partner of his shitty best friend. “Why did I even agree to help you?” He asked no one in particular.

“Because you love your Shittykawa, and want him to be happy, which I am the best solution to without you having to have a headache,” recited Kuroo the reason, which he knew by heart now. Iwaizumi was almost ashamed to be reminded how many times he complained about it. Key word - almost.

“Right,” he sighed, then went back to helping Kuroo.

*

Bokuto knew he was neck-deep in this situation when Iwaizumi Hajime started texting him. He didn’t even know him that much, just that he was the best friend of his best friend’s boyfriend. The whole neck-breaking thought made him dizzy. 

He really was too deep in this…

But the happiness of his best friend was his priority, so he did not complain. He just tried to be there for them, and help as much as he could, since it was a delicate situation, which Kuroo wanted to be perfect. And by default that meant a lot of trouble to all parties involved. 

Although, as the days busily passed, the plan was coming along nicely, so their peace of mind started to come back too, which was nice.

*

Oikawa knew that he was being unreasonable and irrational, and that Kuroo wasn’t cheating on him - and yet, the secret still remained as much as he was concerned, and his overthinking helped a great deal to keep up this edgelord energy that engulfed him nowadays.

He wanted to ask Kuroo about it, but he was afraid. Scared of the answer. What if his pessimistic mind was right, and the love of his life fell out of love with him?

That would break him, he knew, so he did what he was best at - drowning in the sea of his overthinking while ignoring the situation at hand, so he didn’t have to solve the problem immediately...

*

Bokuto got a text from Iwaizumi with a single exclamation mark in it. The signal!

He smirked wide, ear-to-ear, and decided to do a small triumph dance, as the preparations were done, and the actual plan would be set into motion soon enough!

He quickly called Kuroo and asked for the details of the endeavour. Once, he wrote it into his phone’s calendar (as if he could forget this!), he went to buy himself some new clothes for the occasion. After all, not everyday will his bro…

*

Iwaizumi was the one who was driving Oikawa to the agreed meeting point, where they would put the car down and would go “club-hopping” as far as Oikawa knew, but in reality they would go to a nice and fancy restaurant where Kuroo reserved them a table, where the Plan would take place.

*

“So, tell me what is this sudden get-together in the busiest month ever?” Oikawa asked in a serious tone, and if Iwaizumi wasn’t used to it at this point after a lifetime of being friends with him, he would’ve given in, and told him everything. But he did not, and the secret was safe with him.

“I just guessed you were depressed since the number of your texts decreased, so I called the boys and arranged the outing. Now, cheer up Shittykawa before I change my mind,” he snapped back, not entirely lying. He really was a bit worried for his best friend. But since he knew what would happen, he was positive it wouldn’t last long now…

“I would say mean… but this was really thoughtful of you, Iwa-chan,” sighed Oikawa, seemingly in a better mood already. _ And you don’t even know half of it _ , mused silently Iwaizumi.

When he parked, they got out of the car and met up with Kuroo and Bokuto, in a bit more formal clothes than they would usually wear for clubs, Oikawa noticed. But he guessed it was the age that matured them. After all, they were past twenty-five now, and being half-naked just like when they were eighteen wasn’t going to work anymore in public places.  _ Aging…  _ It was a funny thought.

“Are you ready?!” Bokuto bellowed heartily, just as he would always. Well, some things just never change, Oikawa noted with a smile. 

“Yes!” They all replied just like back in their teenage glory. 

Kuroo was the one leading the way, ever the practical GPS with that beautiful mind of his, Bokuto at his heels, Iwaizumi dragging Oikawa along.  _ Yes, this is gonna be so good! _

In the end, they went into a restaurant which confused Oikawa. Wasn’t this supposed to be a clubbing night? With lewd dancing and ridiculously expensive drinks?

But since Iwaizumi was dragging him, he couldn’t exactly do the root to the door as his dramaqueen-self wanted it, and soon enough he found himself seated with the three of them around a nice round table, in a secluded section of the fancy restaurant, a waitress asking for their orders. 

When she left, he turned to stare each one of them to deduce who was the culprit. Though, the only one twitching was Bokuto under his glare, which wasn’t too surprising, he was ever the weak link when under Oikawa’s stubbornness, since Kuroo was duelling him in it, and Iwaizumi was long past used to it. Well, he would still get answers!

“Why are we here?” He started the questioning, discreetly laying towards the silver-haired male, who he formerly thought as a good ally, but now just wanted to get out precious information.

...but sadly before he could get any semblance of said information, his questioning was cut short by Iwaizumi’s disapproving glare and Kuroo’s frown. Well, Oikawa still decided he wouldn’t go down without a fight!

“This is not a place to act so badly, so just enjoy the meal, Tooru,” Kuroo said in the end in a patronising tone, his facial expression giving the well-known “I-am-always-this-kind” vibe. Oh, how Oikawa despised that tone yet liked it… because  _ reasons _ .

He pouted, but decided to follow along with this whole ordeal and see what would turn out of it. And in the meantime, he would just enjoy a nice dinner with his love and friends. So, for Oikawa, it was a win-win scenario.

“If you say so, Tetsu-chan~,” he cut back with his sweetest smile and as soon their soups arrived, they started eating, and eventually as they relaxed, small talk slowly started between them, turning into an interesting debate and all of them having inputs into it, enjoyed.

The main meal was served too, and before they could notice, the desserts were served.

As Oikawa picked up his dessert fork to dig in his creme brulee, he suddenly felt all three of his companion’s gaze on himself, burning with something akin curiosity and… anticipation? 

Oh? Well, then make them wait for it, he thought evilly. But then again, that chocolate dream that was his creme brulee couldn't be resisted for long, so Oikawa made a show of slowly moving his eating utensil as he dug into the lava-like dessert, and to his utmost surprise, the very core of it wasn’t liquid as it normally would. This made him fasten his moves and quickly hunt that core out to see what was it.

He was soon covered in chocolate to his elbows, not that he cared at the moment as he realised it was a small box. He gulped as he looked up at Kuroo. Who was smiling so sweetly yet smugly like he was a cat who just ate a bird and thought he could fly because of it. His mind quickly connected the dots, and Oikawa was smiling so wide it hurt while soft tears started rolling down on his cheeks.

“You…,” he started, but couldn’t finish, as a big relief washed over him, and he wanted to laugh at how stupid he was, ever doubting this cute cat-like man.

“Yes,” came the smug reply from Kuroo and Oikawa didn’t even mind it, as the love of his life got out of his seat and knelt before him, gently pulling the small box out of his hand, and opening it to reveal a little ring which sparkled just like their eyes.

“Will you do the honour of giving me half of your life for the half of mine that I will give to you in exchange?”

“Yes, oh my, Kuroo... yes!!!” Oikawa practically jumped to hug Kuroo’s neck, which made them both fall over, and they landed in a giggling, happy heap on the marble floor of the restaurant.

Unbeknownst of them, Iwaizumi and Bokuto exchanged a look of fond exasperation at their antics, but they were happy for them too. Finally, their stupid friends got engaged. It was damn time, after all.

  
  



End file.
